


Home

by fanficshiddles



Series: One shot prompts [14]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluffy, Knotting, Omegaverse, Possessive Loki, Protective Loki, possessive, sleeping with cock inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 09:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: prompt: Loki is alpha and he have a kink or obsession and he like after sex be still in his omega because he love her warm and be one with her, and even when they don’t have sex he still wants be in her when they sleep and maybe omega in the sleep will slip away and Loki will fast to wake up and put his dick back.





	Home

Chanel squirmed in delight when her Alpha, Loki, pulled her with him so they could lie together on their sides.

He was still buried deep inside her after their love making, his knot swollen and throbbing against her g spot. Keeping them locked together tightly.

He peppered soft kisses along her neck, making her moan and shiver.

‘You’re so warm, my love. I am never pulling out of you.’ He growled possessively, his hands splayed across her back.

‘I love you, Alpha.’ She mumbled, hiding her face into his neck.

‘I love you too, my little omega.’

Loki loved to remain inside of her, even once his knot had gone down, he didn’t pull out.

If she tried to move away from him during the night, he simply tightened his arms around her and held her securely to him. Not allowing her to escape.

One evening when he returned to their chambers after a long day, Chanel was already in bed asleep. So Loki crept in quietly and lay against her back. He gently lifted her thigh up and pulled her leg back over his, so he could press the tip of his cock against her cunt.

He slid his hand down her front and between her legs, to gently tease her clit until she was wet enough for him to slip into. He didn’t want to have sex, no. He just wanted to be inside her, to be connected each night while they slept.

Chanel was so used to it, she barely woke up fully. Just enough to mumble an ‘I love you.’ To her Alpha before falling asleep again.

Loki splayed his hand over her stomach once he was nestled deep into her warm and comforting softness. Then he closed his eyes, buried his face into her hair and fell asleep with her.

Chanel woke in the middle of the night, needing the bathroom. She only _just _managed to squirm out from Loki’s grasp and his cock out of her, so she could sneak to the toilet quickly.

But she had just finished and was washing her hands when Loki entered the bathroom, quickly moving in on her from behind and wrapping his arms around her.

‘You left me, darling.’ He whispered, moving her hair away so he could suckle gently on her neck.

‘Sorry, Alpha. I needed the toilet.’

He smiled against her neck and slid his hand down the front of her, his fingers spread through her folds and he just touched her clit lightly before she was already wet enough to take him again. Her body almost constantly aroused for him, being surrounded by his scent did that.

She turned in his arms and he gripped her backside for a moment, then he lifted her up and positioned her over his cock that was hard and waiting desperately to get back _home. _He slid her down onto him, breaching her body once more.

They fit together so well.

Chanel let out a small whimper from the feeling, she did love having him inside her. Once Loki was happy with his omega being back where she belonged, he turned and walked them back to their bed. Every movement he made caused her to whimper and hide her face into his neck. Enjoying the feeling of him inside her.

He carefully got back onto the bed, lying on his back with her on top of him. He liked feeling her weight on top, even if she was feather light in comparison to him.

She fell asleep almost instantly, her head in the crook of his neck. Cock nicely tucked away inside her body. So intimately.

Loki kept his arms around her, even while he slept.

His omega was where she belonged.


End file.
